The invention involves a process for connecting the end of a cord consisting of a plurality or a bundle of filaments, for example made of individual wires or individual fibers, to a drilled hole or the like having a mounting part, or to a sheath, such that the filaments, individual wires or individual fibers can be inserted into the drilled hole or sheath and thereafter pressed together.
The invention involves, furthermore, a device for connecting a cord consisting of several filaments in particular wires or fibers, to a part having a drilled hole, a sheath, or the like, by inserting the end of the cord into this drilled hole or sheath.
Until now, it has been known to insert a cord made of individual fibers, individual wires or similar filaments with its end into a drilled hole or a sheath, more or less by hand. This has the problem that, for example, the individual wires of a stripped end of a cable have the tendency to spread somewhat, thus increasing the total diameter and upon insertion into the opening of the drilled hole or sheath to partially miss the mark (i.e, the opening of the hole or sheath), so that individual wires are buckled, bulged out, and bent. This means that not all wires or filaments go into the opening provided. The wires which are not inserted into the opening must be cut off, which on the one hand means an additional work expenditure and, furthermore, these individual wires are then missing in the electronic cross-section. If, in the process, these wire ends which are not inserted into the opening are not carefully removed, there is even the danger of a short circuit and/or the danger of an injury when the cable is later installed. If too many of the wires are thereby not grapsed, but instead are cut off, the required or desired electric transition resistance will also not be achieved, in spite of the pressing.